Reminiscencja
by EroEmo
Summary: "Jak ślady na piasku myśli uciekają z wiatrem... A Ci, którzy odchodzą naprawdę, odchodzą bez pożegnania" Zalecane jest słuchanie "Hammock - Raising Your Voice... Trying To Stop An Echo (Full album)"


Ocknął się na środku korytarza na najwyższym piętrze. Nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego akurat tutaj, ani też dlaczego akurat w tym momencie. Nie miało to jednak tak wielkiego znaczenia, było to wręcz nieistotne.

Chłopak leniwie wstał z podłogi, rozglądając się ciekawsko. Na korytarzu świeciło pustkami, a z klas nie dobiegał nawet najcichszy szmer - doszedł on więc do wniosku, że lekcje dobiegły jakiś czas temu końca. Nie miał jednak bladego pojęcia, która była godzina czy też dzień tygodnia. Ale podobnie jak w przypadku poprzedniej zagwostki, nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

Ruszył leniwie przed siebie, spoglądając raz po raz na poruszane delikatnym wietrzykiem gałęzie za szybami szkolnych okien. Budziły one w nim pewną nostalgię, jakby uczucie tęsknoty za starymi czasami, kiedy jako dziecko wylegiwał się w cieniu drzewa we własnym ogródku. Nie był do końca pewny, dlaczego akurat takie myśli mu się teraz nasunęły, ale nie zagłębiał się w to zbytnio. No bo i po co? Przecież jest mu dobrze tak, jak jest teraz.

Jego ciche kroki odbijały się głośnym echem w wyludnionym budynku liceum, a przecież jego sposób chodzenia nie zmienił się ani trochę. Zabawne, prawda?

W pewnym momencie, podkuszony jakimiś dziwnymi emocjami z głębi samego siebie, otworzył drzwi do jednej z klas. Jak się spodziewał, nie zastał tam nikogo. Niemniej jednak, gdy tak sobie patrzył na te puste ławki, naszła go ochota na wspominki.

Przypomniały mu się czasy, kiedy jeszcze wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Kiedy nie liczyło się zwycięstwo, ilość zdobytych koszy, sława czy też inne tego typu rzeczy. Kiedy nie zawracano sobie głowy zbytnią nauką lub poprawą egzaminów. Przypomniały mu się czasy, kiedy przyjaciele zawsze byli przy nim, a on przy nich.

W jednej z ławek widział samego siebie, a naokoło gawędzących, śmiejących się lub nieszkodliwie kłócących przyjaciół. Widział ich twarze – tak bardzo mu niegdyś bliskie, a teraz tak bardzo odległe. Już prawie zapomniał, jak wesoło potrafiło być w ich towarzystwie, jak śmieszne potrafili opowiadać żarty. I już niemalże całkiem zapomniał, jak wyglądały ich szczerze uśmiechnięte, napełnione najzwyklejszą radością twarze.

Tak, był to widok na wskroś nostalgiczny. Ale czymże jest życie, jeśli nie jedną, wielką nostalgią? Mijają lata, a człowiek jedynie tęskni do tego, co było, bo „kiedyś było tak dobrze".

Chłopak zasunął delikatnie drzwi, dając ulecieć wspomnieniom gdzieś w dal. Do miejsca, które znał tylko ten letni wietrzyk za oknem.

W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i spojrzał na szybę, za którą to rozpościerał się widok na boisko. Jedno spojrzenie na miejsce, na którym spędzał stosunkowo dużo czasu, skłoniło go do ponownego zagłębienia się w przeszłość. Było to zajęcie na dłuższą metę męczące, ale z drugiej strony tak niezwykle dziwnie kojące… Jakby na nowo chciał przeżyć te chwile, które przecież się nie powtórzą.

Człowiek to jednak dziwne stworzenie. Dąży do niemożliwego, wiedząc, że mu się to nie uda. Zabawna jest ta złożoność ludzkiej natury.

Tak bardzo zabawna…

Na boisku nie znajdowała się ani jedna żywa dusza, jednak mózg robił swoje i już po chwili oczy chłopaka widziały przed sobą miejsce tętniące przeszłością – biegających sztafetę uczniów klas trzecich, skaczące o tyczce pierwszoroczniaczki. Z jednej strony bardzo chciał tam teraz pójść i poćwiczyć razem z nimi, z drugiej jednak wiedział, że nie pasuje do tego obrazka.

To nie był już jego świat, to była tylko ułuda. Cień czegoś, co już nigdy nie będzie miało miejsca, bo nic dwa razy się nie zdarza.

Westchnąwszy melancholijnie, chłopak ruszył znowu przed siebie. Nie bardzo wiedział, co ma ze sobą począć, jednak stwierdził, że później na pewno na coś wpadnie. Zawsze wpadał.

Po chwili znalazł się przy schodach prowadzących na dach szkoły. Bardzo lubił to miejsce, dlatego jego nogi podświadomie ruszyły w stronę dobrze sobie znanych, dwuskrzydłowych drzwi. Ich ciężar i opór nie miały dla niego zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, bo już dawno temu nauczył się je otwierać przy minimalnym wkładzie siły.

Na dachy uderzyły w niego ciepłe promienie słońca, oznajmiające powolny początek lata. W ślad za nimi poszedł zapach ciepłego wietrzyku i odgłosy przejeżdżających sporadycznie gdzieś w oddali aut. Teraz całym sobą mógł poczuć to, za czym tak bardzo tęsknił jego umysł, a z czego nie zdawał sobie tak długo sprawy.

On po prostu tęsknił za wolnością. Nie taką urojoną, którą dawał mu wyjazd rodziców na weekend, tylko taką prawdziwą, pierwotną. I choć całe swoje życie spędził w mieście, to teraz mógł ją wyraźnie poczuć.

Tak bardzo dał się ponieść temu wspaniałemu uczuciu, że aż na moment mignęły mu przed oczami zajścia z ostatnich dni. Widział przed sobą twarze kolegów z drużyny, roześmiane jak zawsze. Widział też twarz tej jednej, najbliższej mu osoby. W roztargnieniu wyciągnął ku niej rękę, jednak obraz rozpłynął się w mgnieniu oka, zostawiając jedynie pustkę błękitnego nieba.

W chwili, w której oparł się o chłodną barierkę, zrozumiał coś jeszcze. Pojął, że będzie tęsknić. Za tym co było dawno i za tym, co było ledwie wczoraj. Że to są jego ostatnie chwile tutaj, a nawet nie zdołał się pożegnać.

Choć z drugiej strony…

Czasem chyba lepiej się nie żegnać. Pożegnanie oznacza, że już się nigdy więcej tej drugiej osoby nie zobaczy. A on przecież nie wiedział, czy już faktycznie nigdy się nie spotkają. Równie dobrze mogą się zobaczyć nawet i jutro. Więc po co to robić?

Tak, pożegnanie było zbędne.

Na jego twarzy wykwitł delikatny uśmiech. Uśmiech jednocześnie emanujący smutkiem i radością. Coś się kończy, a coś się zaczyna. Taka jest kolej rzeczy.

Wiedział, że teraz nadeszła jego kolej. Dlatego z uśmiechem na twarzy dał się porwać wietrzykowi, który poniósł jego umysł tam, gdzie trafi prędzej czy później każdy. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie to jest, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało.

Wiedział, że jego życie nie było złe. Wiedział, że przeżył je dobrze.

Był szczęśliwy.

* * *

W tamtej chwili, w zupełnie innym miejscu, ktoś płakał. Płakał, płakał i płakał. Nie mógł po prostu przestać płakać tymi gorzkimi, pełnymi smutku i żalu łzami.

A to dlatego, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie odszedł.

A to dlatego, że serce jego bratniej duszy właśnie przestało bić.

A to dlatego, że nie zdążył się z tą osobą pożegnać.

* * *

_Kuroko, jeszcze się spotkamy. Obiecuję Ci to._


End file.
